creationfandomcom-20200215-history
This page is free to edit by anyone
RULES: *there are none *jk *dont be a jerk and replace everything with your stuff h 12 73 9 Hello darkness my old friend I've come to talk with you again because a vision softly creeping left its seeds while I was sleeping, and the vision that was planted in my brain still remains, within the sound of silence. In restless dreams I walked alone, narrow streets of cobble stone. Neath the halo of a street lamp I turned my collar to the cold and damn, when my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light, that split the night. And touched the sound of silence. And in the naked light I saw, ten thousand people maybe more, people talking without speaking, people hearing without listening, people writing songs that voices never share and no one dared. Disturb the sound of silence. Fools, said I, you do not know, silence like a cancer grows, hear my words that I might teach you, take my arms that I might reach you. But my words, like silent raindrops fell, and echoed in the wells of silence. And the people bowed and prayed to the neon god they made and the sign flashed out its warning, in the words that it was forming and the sign said the words of the prophets are written on the subway walls, and tenement halls. And whispered in the sounds of silence. What's funnier than 24? 10% obsessed. Creation Universe being a death trap is too ridiculous. (:)(:) Guys! I found Prince! SHREK IS LOVE, :SHREK IS LIFE. An autobiography by 4Chan The Care Bears Family has a beaver now. Ayy lmao f crawling in my skin #''WHATEVER A MEAL ONE CAN MAKE WITH A SLOP AND A SLIME'' i eat, jon it's what i do :lets drop in on a grommet :actually the crowbar snaps in two :fool me once im mad I am incredible it said it's free to edit by anyone so here's a random gallery GO BIKE! .gif Tumblr_nxo43a4o1q1uzzqefo1_1280.jpg Screen Shot 2016-02-29 at 8.23.26 PM.png|This was taken when Pookie was in her SuperNoobs phase on the CPPW chat. Screen Shot 2016-05-01 at 10.19.13 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-05-01 at 10.19.20 AM.png tumblr_o23ncoRCy61smtsbko1_1280.png i k-r-a-b-b-y p-a-t-t-y says EHUDESUEHUDESUEHUDESUNDONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE error 404 - your computer is super d e d a team of highly trained monkeys has been sent out to fix this problem sidenote wikia wouldn't let me add the full ehudesu thing NEW RULE EVERYONE YOU DO NOT MESS WITH THE HIGHLY TRAINED MONKEES MONKEYS Hey, kids! Who likes these guys? mfw this wiki has been inadvertently destroyed by its own creator Category:Ayy lmao Category:Donut Steel Category:Pages that are possibly supposed to be a joke and should maybe be read by young, sensitive people Category:Jamesphie is canon Category:FRANK, CHUCK, JIM BOB, SHIWANDA, GLEN, MONTY, HORSE, EARL, SHANIQUA, BUCK, WAYNE, HAL, HAMM, CONAN, DOGG, LEON, SPIKE, BRETT, LIL' JOE, BOZO, MITCH, LAKEISHA, KELLIE, SHAKAYDIKAYNAY, SHAQUEERA, SHANIQUADALONE, JARQUAVINATE, CLOYD, BILLY BOB BEAN, DEJANIQU Category:Felicitations malefactors! I am endeavoring to misappropriate the formulary for the preparations of affordable comestibles! WHO WILL JOIN ME?! Category:OH SPONGEBOB WHY Category:9 Category:Nine Category:Q Category:Jamesphie 4: In Space Category:Jamesphie vs. the Mysterious Aliens from the Deep, Dark and Depressing Surface of the Moon Category:Jumping in the lowercase bandwagon does not make you cool under any circumstances Category:This page has been monitored by our savior Jamesphie Category:Lol get shrekt Category:What are we doing with our lives Category:666 Category:The fuck